Bumbleby Week 2017 Prompts
by kirauza343
Summary: A collection of short works for the prompts of Bumbleby Week 2017. Day 6: Yang wishes she could talk about girls with her mom, but she's dead, so her grave will have to do.
1. Yin and Yang

**Author's note: This is for day 1 of Bumbleby Week, Yin and Yang. I've never taken part in a ship week, but this prompt really inspired me. I originally planned to only do a few prompt, so we'll see how many get done. This takes place between volumes 1 and 2, and is pre-relationship. I hope you enjoy!**

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Yang said as she flopped onto Blake's bed in exhaustion.

"Your sister is a mad genius," Blake acknowledged as she stood in front of her bed with her arms crossed. "And that's my bed," she reminded the blonde. Immediately she jumped up and gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Sorry, training kicked my butt. Bunk beds are great for saving space, but not so great after a long workout," Yang mused as she leapt up to take a seat on her bed. "You have really good aim with that thing by the way! I thought for sure that Bumblebee would be the hardest team attack to get down."

"I think that title goes to Ice Flower. Somehow," Blake said, the corners of her mouth quirking into a small smirk. Theoretically it was one of the simpler team attacks. Theoretically.

"Hey, they figured it out eventually!" Yang said, chipper as always. Blake couldn't help but smile. Yang laid back in her bed, breathing a deep sigh as the two settled into a brief yet comfortable silence. Blake reached for a book off her nightstand before her partner broke the silence. "Hey Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think we work so well together?" Yang asked, rolling over to better see her friend. "Ruby and Weiss have a hard time working together because they're so different you know? But you and I haven't had that problem and we're just as different as they are." Blake paused for a moment, thinking about her answer.

"I think our differences complement each other. Ruby and Weiss are like...like cats and dogs. Different in a way that clashes. You and I are more like, well, night and day," she said, eyes shining with amusement as she looked from her dark color scheme to Yang's very bright one.

"Different but existing in harmony," Yang finished, seeing where Blake was going. It was a pleasant thought for sure. Blake looked up at her with an expression Yang couldn't place.

"I guess you could say that I'm the Yin to your Yang." Yang's eyes lit up with excitement and surprise before she burst into laughter.

"I have the best partner!" Blake chuckled at that, feeling oddly pleased at having made her laugh. "But seriously, what are chances?" she joked. Blake shifted slightly under her gaze, causing Yang to freeze. "Blake?" she asked, trying to figure out what she said wrong.

"It wasn't exactly chance," she admitted.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, confused. Blake sighed.

"The last time I had partner it...it didn't end well. So, I didn't want to take any chances," Blake admitted vaguely. Yang's expression was unreadable, unusual for the girl who often wore her heart on her sleeve. "I followed you in the forest and, well, you know the rest." Yang shifted forward, landing on her feet as she got down to Blake's level.

"So why did you pick me?" Yang asked, more confused than anything. She recalled the night they met vividly. "I mean, I called you a lost cause," she added with a slight chuckle. Blake smiled fondly.

"You certainly didn't make the best first impression," she mused. "Actually, you can thank your sister. The way she talked about you, and the way you two interacted. You were so...warm. And that was so different from the White Fang and my ex-partner. So I picked you." Blake could have sworn that was blush on the girl's cheeks, but there was no way Yang Xiao Long would be blushing.

"Wow, I uh...wow," Yang stammered, much to the surprise of her teammate. She quickly regained her composure. "Well uh, thanks. For picking me." Blake couldn't get a read on her expression...was she tearing up?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make up upset I-"

"Blake, I'm not upset," Yang said quickly. "Actually I...it means a lot to me. I'm not used to people choosing to be in my life." It was an odd and cryptic statement, but Blake sensed she shouldn't pry. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding before she noticed something.

"Um Yang?"

"Yeah?" Blake fidgeted.

"Not to kill the mood or anything, but you stink." Yang burst out laughing.

"You can blame our fearless leader for that one," she joked, earning a small laugh out of Blake. "All right, I'll grab a shower." Yang quickly grabbed her shower stuff and paused before heading out the door. "I mean it though, thanks," she said, flashing a smile that could warm even the coldest of hearts, and Blake was no Ice Queen.

"I'd pick you again," she stated truthfully, expressing her fondness for her partner in her own way. Yang's smile grew even bigger before she disappeared, and Blake found herself missing it already.


	2. Garden

**Author's note: This is for day 2 of Bumbleby week, Garden. It takes place sometime after everyone meets up in Mistral (a few weeks, maybe a month or so), and everyone is currently attending Haven. I hope you enjoy!**

Yang woke with a gasp. Immediately she grasped at her stump, trying to keep quiet despite the pain. _Just a dream, just a dream, just dream…_ she tried to convince herself. Of course it wasn't just a dream when it happened. The phantom pain refused to fade and Yang sighed, wanting nothing more than to just sleep. Realizing that wouldn't happen anytime soon, she decided she needed a distraction.

Trying to keep as quiet as possible so as to not wake her teammates, she slipped out of bed, grabbed a pair of shoes, and quickly stepped out of the room. As she walked aimlessly she massaged her stump, hoping to lessen the pain. Yang breathed a deep sigh as she stepped outside into the cool, fresh air. She still didn't know her way around Haven very well, but something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye: a firefly.

"Huh," she muttered, deciding to head in its direction. After following the fireflies for a few minutes, Yang took a quick look at her surroundings and gasped. She found herself surrounded by flowers and luscious greenery, lit only by the moon and the flickering of fireflies. There was a simple stone bench in front of the pond and as she sat down she admired the reflection of the fireflies in the small pond in front of her.

The garden was exactly what Yang needed. It was quiet, but in a tranquil way and not a suffocating one. Between the breeze, the smell of the flowers, and the sight of flitting fireflies catching her attention, it didn't take long for the pain in her arm to dull to a much more manageable level. Breathing a content sigh, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

Yang nearly jumped off of the bench, not realizing anyone had followed her. "Yeah," she answered honestly, watching as Blake approached. "Sorry if I woke you up," she apologized, encouraging Blake to sit down.

"I couldn't sleep," the dark haired girl said vaguely. Yang straightened up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, concerned.

Blake looked at her incredulously. "How is that even when I'm trying to look after you you end up looking after me?" Yang grinned.

"What can I say, it's a talent," she joked. _It's easier than talking about my problems_ she thought. "But seriously, what's up?"

"I'd rather talk about you," Blake replied.

"Aw, Blake! You sure know how to make a girl feel special," she teased. Blake affectionately rolled her eyes.

"Do you always have to deflect questions with humor?" She asked lightheartedly.

"Oh, you know me," Yang joked. Her smile shifted to a softer one. "I'm doing okay, I promise," she insisted. Blake looked at her, seemingly unconvinced.

"You were having a nightmare," she pointed out.

"It happens," Yang said with a shrug. Blake frowned. "I mean yeah it sucks but there's not really anything I can do about it." She let out a soft sigh. "And...that's not why I'm out here," she admitted.

"What is it then?" Blake asked. Yang hesitated. She'd never really talked about this anyone before and wasn't sure how to explain it. "You can talk to me," she encouraged. The pair stared at each for a moment before Yang spoke.

"Sometimes it feels like my arm is still there. Like it's there and being stabbed by pins and needles, if that makes any sense at all," she explained, instinctively massaging her stump as she spoke. "It helps if I can find a distraction."

"Like a late night stroll," Blake realized, earning a nod from her partner. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

"I'm okay right now, but thanks," Yang replied with a small smile. "But hey, look at this place! Totally worth waking up for," she said, gesturing to the area around them.

"It's beautiful," Blake acknowledged, taking her first good look at the garden. Yang took the chance to really look at her friend. The garden was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to Blake in her opinion. _The fireflies match your eyes_ Yang thought. Blake turned towards her. "Thanks?" She said, slightly confused, and Yang realized she spoke out loud.

"Wow, uh, it sure is late," Yang stammered, fighting a blush on her cheeks as she quickly put some space between them. "We should probably get back. Get some sleep you know," she suggested, though in her heart she desperately wanted this to last a little longer.

"I think I'll stay a little longer," Blake said, pulling a book out of seemingly nowhere. "A good bookworm always has a book on them," she explained with a smirk as she noticed Yang's dumbstruck expression. Yang genuinely laughed at that.

"Mind if I keep you company?" She asked, grateful for the excuse.

"Go right ahead," Blake said with a smile. And so they sat there in silence, and if Yang fell asleep on her shoulder Blake certainly had no complaints about that.

 **Author's note: I actually wasn't originally planning on doing this prompt, but inspiration works in mysterious ways. I also didn't have anything planned for tomorrow's, but that somehow happened too? So I'll see y'all tomorrow!**


	3. Alternate Universe

**Author's note: This is for day three, alternate universe. The bees are college roommates and are cast members in a production of Romeo and Juliet. I'm really happy with how this one turned out, so I hope you enjoy! And don't be afraid to leave feedback!**

Blake groaned as she took a seat on her bed.

"What's bugging ya?" Yang asked, sitting up on her bed. Blake sighed.

"I'm worried that Ozpin made a mistake casting me as Juliet," she admitted.

"Is this about the emotion comment? Because we've only had one real rehearsal. It's just gonna take some time for you and Jaune to figure things out," Yang said, hoping to reassure her friend. When Blake's expression didn't lighten, she spoke again. "I could run lines with you if you want," she offered.

"Do you think that would help?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It can't hurt. We can work on your delivery until we find something that works. I mean, it'll be different when it's actually with Jaune, but I think it'll help," Yang said.

"Sure, why not," Blake said, ready to try anything to make sure their next rehearsal wasn't a disaster like the first.

"Where do you want to start?" Yang asked, grabbing her copy of the script. Blake thought for a moment.

"The end of Act 1," she decided, realizing it would be best to go in order. The pair flipped the page in their scripts and Blake looked to Yang expectantly. The girl in question cleared her throat, knowing exactly which scene she meant.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this," she smirked "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a single kiss," she finished, in a completely over-the-top manner and sealed with a suggestive eyebrow waggle. Blake couldn't help herself and burst out laughing, and Yang quickly joined her.

"Yang, that was awful!" she said between giggles. It took Yang a solid minute before she managed to reply.

"And you wonder why I never go for the lead roles," she joked. "Sorry, just really wanted to get that out of my system," she apologized, knowing that Blake was serious about wanting to work on this.

"I needed the laugh," Blake admitted with a smile. "So, thanks."

"That's what friends are for," she said cheerfully. "Now, how about we try this again?" Yang suggested, hopping up from her bed and plopping down right next Blake. Blake turned to face her, sitting crosslegged on her bed, prompting Yang to mirror her. Yang began again, this time in a much softer voice. "If I projane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the fine is this," she began, taking Blake's free hand into her own. "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," she finished, pressing a gentle kiss on the top of her hand.

Blake's cheeks immediately lit up, completely taken by surprise. Yang's reaction was instantaneous as she dropped her hand immediately. "I'm sorry, was that too much?" she asked, terrified she'd offended her best friend.

"N-n-no," Blake stammered, trying to regain her composure. "That was...really good actually. Like, better than Jaune good," she said. "You should have auditioned for one of the leads," she added after a moment, and it was Yang's turn to blush.

"I dunno, that was just one line. Besides, I'm happy being the comic relief," she said dismissively.

"I'm just saying, you make a charming Romeo. You would have been good for the part," Blake said.

"Ozpin's pretty progressive, but I think a gay Romeo and Juliet might be too much for him," Yang joked halfheartedly. "Well, maybe not for him, but definitely for our...usual audience," she said with disdain.

"They're having a hard enough time with a faunus Juliet," Blake agreed with a bitter sigh. Yang placed a supportive hand on each of her shoulders.

"If anyone gives you trouble, just let me know," Yang said, completely serious. She knew her friend and roommate could handle herself, but no one deserved the racist insults people were hurling.

"Thanks," Blake said, giving her a small but genuine smile. The stayed like that for a moment before Yang spoke.

"I'm pretty sure it's your line," she said, gesturing towards the script.

"Right," Blake realized, finding her place. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this," she began coyly. "For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," she finished, finding herself comfortably getting into the role.

"Have saints not lips, and holy palmers too?" Yang asked, the perfect mix of flirty and soft.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," Blake retorted, easily flirting back.

"Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," Yang said, eyes only leaving Blake's to make sure she was saying the right lines and quickly returning to her gaze.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged," Yang said, growing more breathy at the end. Blake knew what came next and waited almost anxiously. They stared at each other for a moment before Yang said something. "I think it's your turn," she said, unable to tear her gaze away.

"Not quite," Blake said, heart pounding as she watched Yang double check the script.

" _Oh_ ," she stammered in realization. "I uh, I thought you just wanted to read lines," she choked, unable to stop herself from blushing.

"I could probably use the practice," Blake said, just as red as her friend. "Unless you don't want to," she added hastily.

"No, no, it's fine," Yang immediately replied. "Let me try that again," she said, trying to calm her racing heart. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." She slowly closed the gap between the two of them, pausing only to finish the line. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

It was barely a whisper, but they came from lips less than an inch from Blake's making it one of the most intimate moments of her life, beaten only by what came next. Yang closed the gap between them, placing a gentle kiss on her friend's lips. She tasted faintly of cherry chapstick, and Blake decided it was the most delicious thing in the world. All too soon, she pulled away, cheeks as red as Blake's.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," she continued, her voice mildly shaky.

"Sin from the lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin aga-" Yang hadn't finished before Blake closed the distance between them, pulling her into a searing kiss. Yang pulled the girl closer and their scripts fell to the floor, forgotten. Blake threaded a hand into Yang's hair, causing the blonde to moan. Yang began to reach a hand under her shirt, until-

" _We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!"_

The pair immediately jumped apart, with Yang recognizing it as their director's text tone. She checked her phone only to find a reminder about their next rehearsal.

"Sorry about that," Yang said, cursing herself for not silencing her phone

" _That's_ your ringtone for Ozpin?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Yang admitted sheepishly.

"You're such a dork," she said fondly.

"You don't seem to mind," Yang countered with a sly smile.

"Not at all," Blake agreed, and the pair continued where they left off.

 **Author's note: If anyone's curious, for this AU Yang is either Mercutio or the Nurse, I'm undecided. Jaune's Romeo because I can't really see any of the other guys doing it and Blake is Juliet solely because of plot. Fun fact, I didn't realize the scene from Romeo and Juliet I picked was a kissing scene until about part way through this when I was watching clips for reference.**


	4. First Date

**Author's note: Time for day 4, first date. I had a lot of fun with this one and I really like how it turned out. It might be my favorite thing I've ever written. Timeframe is sometime after everyone meets up in Mistral and everything calms down, at least a few months afterward. I hope you enjoy!**

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Blake muttered as she adjusted her bow. Weiss sighed.

"We've talked about this. It will be good for you!" she argued.

"And how is going on a _blind date_ supposed to be good for me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in defiance. Weiss was clearly unamused. "I don't exactly have the best experiences with men," she added darkly.

"And I can assure you that won't be a problem with your date tonight," Weiss said, a little softer than normal. "Blake, you know I would never set you up with someone awful, right?" she asked. Blake sighed.

"I know, I just...this is really weird for me. I've never really been on a date before. Sun and I crashed and burned before we even started and Adam…" she trailed off, thinking of painful memories.

"Wasn't the dating type," Weiss finished politely, though her expression was darkened by the thought of the man that had caused the team so much pain. "Which is why I think it would be good for you to this. Think of it as a practice date, with a team RWBY approved companion," she offered. "And since they're team RWBY approved, I can tell you that they won't care that you're a faunus," she added, noting Blake fidgeting with her bow.

"Ruby and Yang are in on this?" she asked, receiving a confirmation from Weiss. That knowledge helped calm her nerves, though not by much, but her heart ached at the thought of Yang setting her up with someone else. "Fine," Blake said, resigned, earning a sound of delight from Weiss. "How do I look?" she asked. Weiss looked her over.

"A little on the, how do I say this, emo side? Is that the right word?" Weiss asked, noting her black dress, heels, and bow. Blake smiled at that.

"Yes, Weiss," she confirmed.

"I think your date will love it," Weiss said genuinely, giving her a soft smile. Blake sighed.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Are you sure about this sis?" Yang asked, eying her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing her favorite yellow dress complete with sparkly gold heels, and Ruby had helped her braid her hair (a new look for her, but she kind of dug it if she was being honest).

"Absolutely! You could use some fun," Ruby said, forced to look up to her sister even more than normal thanks to the already-tall girl's heels.

"Going out with a stranger who's going to spend the whole night looking at my arm isn't exactly my idea of fun," she said, still apprehensive about the whole situation. Yang accepted that her bright yellow prosthetic was a part of her now, but that didn't mean she enjoyed the constant stares from strangers. Still, Ruby asked her to do this and she wasn't one to say no to her little sister.

"That won't be a problem," Ruby said confidently. Yang looked at her through the mirror, not as sure. "Look, Weiss and I both agreed that this person would be a great match for you!"

"Wait, Weiss is in on this?" she asked, turning around to face her little sister. "Who are you two setting me up with?" she asked, realizing that something was up. Ruby smirked.

"It's called a _blind date_ Yang," she said smugly. Yang laughed.

"All right, all right, if you and Weiss think they're cool they're probably not the worst person on the planet," she conceded.

"It means they're the, uh, _awesome..est_ person on the planet!" Ruby shot back lamely. Yang laughed and ruffled her little sister's hair.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Yang fidgeted as she waited for her date to arrive. She had no idea what her date looked like, Ruby just said she'd know her when she saw her. _At least Ruby knows to set me up with girls and not guys_ Yang thought, thankful that her sister knew her well.

She checked the time on her scroll, noting she was early. With a sigh she took a look around the quaint little cafe, admiring the decor. If the food was even half as nice she was in for a delicious evening. She had to admit, Weiss had great taste.

Her eyes drifted towards the entrance as she twiddled her thumbs, trying to calm her nerves. All of her efforts were in vain when she recognized the dark haired girl that walked through the door, and only then did she realize what Ruby and Weiss were really up to.

"Crap," she muttered, heart immediately beginning to race as she watched the girl she'd been in love with for ages be led right to her table. Her partner looked just as surprised to see her. "Hi," she managed lamely, fighting a blush at how gorgeous her date looked.

"Hi," Blake echoed, taking a seat hesitantly. The two stared at each other in awkward silence before Blake spoke. " _You're_ my blind date?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently," Yang said, fidgeting with her braid in her left hand. "For the record, I had no idea Ruby was setting me up with you," she added hastily, and a small blush formed on both of their faces at the realization that their teammates meant for this to be a _date_ date. "Youlookreallyprettybytheway," she blurted out, cheeks reddening even further.

"I'm sorry, what?" Blake asked, confused. "I didn't catch that," she clarified. Defeated, Yang groaned and hid her face in her hands and Blake swore she heard her curse. After taking a deep breath she moved her hands, though her heart continued to pound.

"You look really pretty tonight," Yang said much more slowly, giving Blake the smallest of smiles. It was the dark-haired girl's turn to blush at that.

"Uh, thanks. You too," she stammered. They both heard a choked laugh and whipped around just in time to see familiar red hair disappearing behind a wall.

" _JNR's_ involved with this?" Yang asked incredulously.

"I think our friends are trying to tell us something," Blake said dryly, earning a snort from Yang. "I don't know why they brought Nora though," she mused.

"She's not exactly subtle," Yang agreed. She leaned back and shot a smirk at her partner, with Blake immediately recognizing as the question it was: should they ditch them or play along and mess with them? Blake thought for a moment, before returning her smirk.

"I have to say Yang, you're looking lovely tonight. Maybe after dinner I'll have _you_ for desert," she said, smirk growing wider as she heard several choking sounds from various tables around them, including a barely restrained one from the girl seated in front of her. Her eyes flitted to each one, telling Yang exactly where their friends were.

"Aw, Blakey! Not in front of the children!" she joked, leaning forward and growing much more comfortable already. She couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction when she saw Blake's gaze briefly slip towards her cleavage. "Think of it as an appetizer," she said with a smug wink, earning a genuine blush. Blake quickly regained her composure.

"Or two," she said coyly as she took a sip of water. Yang almost giggled at that.

"Just wait until you see the main course. The finger foods are to die for," she said, smirking as she casually placed two fingers on her lips. The reaction was instantaneous. Immediately she heard a frantic "Gross gross gross," from the table behind them, causing the pair to burst into laughter.

"I'm pretty sure finger foods are an appetizer," Blake pointed out, earning a shrug from Yang.

"It worked didn't it?" she replied cheerfully. She turned around to look at the table behind them, where a poorly disguised Ruby and Weiss sat. "Hey, sis! Weiss," she acknowledged, chipper as ever. "Sorry about that. But, it _kinda_ serves you right for spying on us," Yang said smugly.

" _I_ regret nothing," Weiss said with a nonchalant shrug while her partner muttered the exact opposite. "Let's be honest here: you two are hopeless," she declared. "I mean, we gave you the perfect opportunity to stop mooning each other and just admit that you're in love and neither of you could even form a coherent sentence! I don't understand how you two can work so well together and still be so _bad_ at admitting your feelings," she said bluntly.

Blake and Yang glanced at each other before quickly looking away, blushing. "My point exactly," Weiss said. Yang seemed to find her voice first.

"But wait, how did-"

"It was kind of obvious," Nora chimed in, joining the group conversation. She was quickly followed by Jaune and Ren, who seemed to know the charade was up.

"What she said. I mean, we've had a betting pool going for ages now on when you two would finally make it official. Since Beacon in fact," Jaune agreed.

"Wait, what?" Blake asked dryly.

"Pyrrha even contributed," Ren added.

"And team CFVY," Weiss continued.

"Don't forget about Uncle Qrow and dad!" Ruby chimed in.

"Dad hasn't even met Blake!" Yang protested.

"Yeah, but he's heard you talk about her, and when I told him about the bet he jumped right in! He's actually the only person besides me and Ren who thought it would take this long." Blake sighed.

"Look, I know you all mean well, but this is a lot to dump on us. Yang and I should talk about this. Alone," she said, emphasizing the last part. She made her way out of the cafe, followed by an uncharacteristically quiet Yang. "Can you believe them? Where did this come from?" she asked incredulously as they walked down the pier. "Yang?" she asked after an unusually long silence.

"They uh, aren't that far off," Yang admitted, nervously messing with her hair as she avoided her partner's gaze. The braid was coming undone, but fiddling with it was helping her nerves.

"What?" Blake replied flatly. Yang sighed, finally looking her in the eye.

"I'm in love with you Blake. I have been for...for a while now," she admitted, causing Blake to stiffen. "But I know you don't feel the same way, so don't worry about it," she added, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal even though they both knew it was.

"Wait, what?" Blake said, unable to process what she just heard.

"Like I said, it's not a big deal," Yang said dismissively and with an air of cheer that was clearly faked. Her walk slightly picked up speed as she walked just past Blake to try and keep her from seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Yang, wait," Blake said, grabbing her hand. "I don't understand. Why didn't you say anything? And how can you-" she paused, taking a deep breath. "After everything I've put you through, how can you say that you love me?" she asked, eyes on metal hand she grabbed.

"We don't choose who we fall in love with Blake," Yang said gently with a small shrug. "But even if we did I'd still pick you," she said as she turned, giving Blake a genuine smile. "You're so determined and driven and you're so passionate about making the world a better place! You always smile at my jokes, even the bad ones, and you're smart and you-...aaaaaand I'm rambling," she realized with nervous laugh. "You just...you get me. Like no one else ever has," she said, uncharacteristically shy.

The blonde sighed. "And I didn't say anything because you're my _best friend_ , Blake. I didn't want to make things awkward and weird," she said, taking a seat on a nearby bench. "I was scared that if I said anything it would ruin our friendship. And that...I could take bottling up my feelings if it meant that didn't happen, because I can't lose you. I just...I _can't_ ," Yang finished, almost pleading at the end.

Blake stood there for a moment, taking in everything she said and coming to terms with the fact that her best friend just poured her heart out. She took a seat, trying to figure out how the most kindhearted and _good_ person she knew could feel that way about her. "Yang-"

"You don't have to say anything," Yang said, interpreting her partner's hesitance as discomfort. "I know that-"

"No, Yang, I do," Blake said resolutely. It was now or never. "Because I'm in love with you too," she admitted with a small smile. Yang's face widened in surprise and the girl was speechless. "I never thought you'd feel the same way, not after all that's happened. And even if by some chance you did…" she sighed. "You deserved so much better than me. You _still_ deserve better"

"Oh! Uh...wow," Yang stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. "That's...I wasn't expecting that," she admitted.

"Looks like our friends had the right idea after all," Blake mused. Yang paused, looking like she was about to say something. Blake looked at her expectantly.

"If that's the case uh...may I...could I...would it be alright if I-" Yang rambled, cheeks turning a bright red. "If I, uh...kissed you?" she asked, more shyly than Blake expected. The dark haired girl also reddened slightly, but smiled. Rather than respond verbally, she surprised the blonde by leaning in herself and pressing her lips to hers. As she pulled away, she felt a hand on her cheek as Yang pulled her back in much to her enjoyment. "I may have wanted to do that for a while," Yang admitted when they pulled away.

"Me too," Blake agreed with a smile. Before she could lean in again however, she was interrupted by an ungodly noise coming from her stomach, causing her to blush. Yang giggled.

"Maybe we should get some food. I mean we did kinda of walk out of our dinner date," she suggested as she stood.

"Food sounds great, but I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with our friends just yet," Blake said. Their friends meant well and their plan certainly did work, but she was enjoying spending time with just Yang.

"No problem, I know a great seafood place right around here," Yang said.

"Cerulean's?"

"That's the one," she confirmed. She could see the immediate look of desire in her date's eyes and smiled. "I think that one will work," she joked, taking Blake's hand as they walked. Blake leaned into her side, content. This wasn't how either of them imagined this evening going, but they'd both be lying if they said it wasn't perfect.


	5. Recovery

**Author's note: This is for Bumbleby Week Day 5: Recovery. This takes place post reunion but pre-relationship. Teams RWBY and JN_R are enrolled at Haven while they are trying to deal with Salem's plans. I hope you enjoy!**

It had been a long day for one Blake Belladonna. Between adjusting life at Haven academy, trying to reform the White Fang, and struggling to reconnect with her team, particularly Yang, she was exhausted. To say things had been tense would be an understatement.

As she approached team RWBY's room Blake swore she heard a faint cursing sound. She thought she'd imagined it until she heard it again, and her Faunus ears managed to recognize the voice. "Yang?" She called out instinctively. _I'm sure you're the person she wants to see_ she immediately thought derisively. She heard some mild shuffling and then a crash before deciding she needed to make sure Yang was okay. She burst into the room, calling her name in concern as she was met with something she wasn't expecting.

Yang's back was to her, and the crash she heard appeared to be the sound of Ember Celica falling off the dresser. As for Yang, she seemed unharmed, dressed in a sports bra and black shorts, and Blake would be lying if she said she hadn't missed those shorts. Her hair was in the process of being pulled up, and her arms stayed in the same position when she jumped around. "Blake!" Her voice was full of surprise, Blake realized Yang must not have heard her the first time.

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked tentatively. She could see frustration in the blonde's eyes, but it wasn't until the the girl's left hand came down but the right stayed in her hair that she realized why. Yang sighed.

"Yeah," she snapped before backtracking. "Sorry," she apologized, noticing the flinch from her partner. They stared at each other for a brief moment, and Blake found herself missing how easy things used to be between them. _And whose fault is that?_ She thought.

"Need a hand?" Blake offered tentatively, before realizing what she said. Yang's eyes widened briefly before she burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"I think that's what got me into this situation," she joked. Blake's ears flattened, uncomfortable. Yang's small smile faltered. "I could use some help though," she admitted after another awkward silence, gesturing towards the hair stuck between the panels of her prosthetic arm.

"Right," Blake agreed hastily, closing the distance between the pair. She took to trying to gently pull the hair out of the panels, earning a wince from Yang. "Sorry," she apologized quickly. This was all her fault.

"Maybe I should just get it cut."

Blake froze. If she hadn't known something was wrong before she sure as hell did now. Yang seemed to notice her reaction and sighed. "Sorry, I'm just...frustrated," she admitted. Hesitantly, Blake removed the last strands of hair from the metal. Satisfied, Yang managed to pull her massive mane of hair into a ponytail with just her left arm before plastering a smile on her face Blake knew was fake. "See, everything's fine!"

"Yang...I'm so sor-"

"Don't."

Blake was taken aback by her interruption. Her eyes were still purple, but Blake swore she saw flashes of red. "Don't apologize. Not for this," she said more softly as she lifted her prosthetic arm. "I'd be lying if I said the last few months were easy or even if I said I was completely fine. But I'd do it again in a heartbeat. All of it. Hell, I'd give my other arm if I had to! So please...don't apologize for that. Because I don't regret doing what I did," she said.

"But none of this would have happened if-"

"Blake," she pleaded. "Please stop blaming yourself. You didn't cut my arm off; he did." The two stared at each other for moment before Yang sighed. "Look, I'm gonna head to gym," she announced, surprising them both by backing down. "I'll see you around," she said as she walked to leave.

"Do you need a spotter?"

Blake's question surprised them both, but the dark haired girl found herself meaning what she said. Yang stopped in her tracks before turning suddenly. "I was gonna ask Nora, but…" she trailed off. "I'd like that," Yang decided, offering Blake a small smile. Back at Beacon, the gym had been part of their regular routine. Their workout routines were very different, but the camaraderie was appreciated.

The trip to the gym was a quiet one, neither girl knowing quite what to say. This was the first time they'd spent much time alone together since their first confrontation after reuniting and it showed. When they got to the gym, Yang made her way to one of the weight benches in one of the corners. Blake frowned as she warmed up, recalling that she normally picked a spot closer to other people.

"People stare, and not in a "oh my god she's hot" way. I'm...still getting used to it," Yang admitted, causing Blake to jump.

"How did you…" Yang smiled.

"I still consider you my best friend, Blake. I like to think I know you pretty well." Blake looked stunned.

"Even after everything?" she asked, confused.

"Even after everything." Yang confirmed, finishing up her warmup and beginning to set up the weights. Blake matched the weights on the other side as she did when they were back at Beacon. She felt a few stares from other people and could tell that Yang did as well, but elected to ignore them. Her ears had given her plenty of practice.

"Your starting weight's lower," she observed, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I'm still working back up to my Beacon weight. And I kinda squeeze too hard if I start too heavy," she admitted sheepishly, gesturing with her prosthetic. "Back home I mostly used it for sparring, so I'm still getting used to using it for everyday things. Moving it is easy, finding the right pressure...not so much," Her voice was nonchalant, and the conversation had settled into more comfortable place despite the topic being her missing limb.

"I'm pretty sure you could bend the bar with your left hand if you tried," Blake mused, eyes dancing over the muscles in her partner's arms. Her comment was rewarded with a genuine laugh much to her pleasure.

"I'd give it a shot, but I don't think the staff would appreciate it," Yang joked. She laid down on the bench and prepared for her workout. Blake allowed herself a small smile as she took in the familiarity of the moment. Things would never be the same between them but maybe, just maybe, they'd find a way to work things out.


	6. Parents

**Author's note: Hello again! This is for Day 6, Parents. It's a bit different in style then other things I have done, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy!**

"Hey mom, our first semester at Beacon is going great! I know Ruby probably told you already, but we're on the same team! Crazy right? Anyway, my partner's this super cool girl named Blake. She's pretty quiet and likes to read, but she's also super passionate and kind of hilarious. Her humor's kind of deadpan, but it works you know? Especially with Ruby and Weiss on the team. We get along really well. Oh, and don't tell anyone I said this, but she might be the prettiest girl I've ever met. Her eyes are this really pretty amber color, and I swear they sparkle anytime she talks about something she cares about. ...Ooh, I better go. I think I hear dad calling me, hehe. I'll see you later!"

* * *

"Hey mom! We just finished up our first semester. Classes are going well, even if I'd die happy if I never heard a Port lecture again. I'm ranked second in our sparring class so that's exciting. Pyrrha's number one, so I'm pretty happy being number two. Ruby and Weiss are getting along better. Blake's still the best partner ever and I may or may not have a tiny crush on her. Which is really bad, because I think she likes this guy named Sun. He definitely likes her. I'm not really sure what I should do, and there's no way I'm asking dad about this. ...I miss you, mom."

* * *

"Hey mom...remember when I said I had a tiny crush on Blake? Well it's ah, not so tiny anymore. I...I think I might be in love with her? I mean, I think I am. I don't know. Weiss and I were organizing the school dance and Blake was super focused on finding Torchwick and the White Fang. Long story short, I told her about you, and about my birth mom. I've never really talked to anyone else about it, but I felt like I could trust her, you know? And it must've helped because she rested up and came to the dance. And then she danced with me! I'm still kind of giddy about it...crap I gotta go, dinner's almost done. See ya!"

* * *

"I really wish you were here mom, because I need your help. I want to tell to Blake how I feel about her, but I don't want to screw things up with the tournament starting in a few days. But I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't say something...ugh. It's probably for the best. She's got Sun, and he's a pretty great guy. It still hurts though. But that's my problem, not hers. I wish you were here…"

* * *

"Hey mom, it's...it's been a while. Sorry. Everything's gone… Pyrrha and Penny are dead, Beacon's in ruins, and I...my arm it's...it's gone. Weiss's father took her back to Atlas, Ruby went with Jaune, Nora, and Ren to Mistral, and Blake- and Blake just _left_! And I'm here, one-armed and useless and I...oh god why does everyone have to leave? W-w-why can't anyone e-e-ever stay? I just want to know, please! ... _please_."

* * *

"Hey mom. This'll probably be the last time we get to talk for a while. I'm doing a lot better now, I promise. I still get nightmares sometimes, but I can't just stay here anymore. Ruby needs me. I mean sure, she's got Jaune, Nora, and Ren, but I should be there too. Don't worry, I'll scold her for running off for you and dad. Uncle Qrow said my birth mother is near Mistral, but Ruby is more important to me. I still haven't heard anything from Weiss, but mail's been really slow lately. I'm worried about her; her dad seems like a dick, pardon my language. I...I still don't know where Blake went. I just wish I knew why she left. I wish she'd at least said goodbye...crap, I told myself I wouldn't cry. Anyway, I should get going. It's a long way to Mistral! I'll talk to you as soon as I can, and hopefully I'll have Ruby with me when I do."

* * *

"Um...hi, Mrs. Rose. Mrs. Xiao Long? No, Mrs. Rose. My name is Blake Belladonna. I'm uh... not really sure why I'm here. I guess I just wanted to meet you since Yang talked so highly of you. She really looks up to you, you know? I think you'd be proud of her. She's the kindest, most loyal person I have ever met, and I can't apologize enough for everything I've put her through. I know I don't deserve her forgiveness, let alone her love, but I do love her and I promise to do better. For her, and for myself."

* * *

"Hi mom! Sorry it's been a while, but a lot's happened. Things were crazy in Mistral, but we took down Salem, reformed the White Fang, and saved Haven from ending up like Beacon. It took a while, but everything worked out in the end. I found Ruby with no problems, and then we ran into Weiss and Blake! Speaking of, I'd like to introduce you to someone.

"Mom, this my girlfriend, Blake."

 **Author's note: I feel like there isn't a lot of stuff in the fandom revolving around Summer and Yang's relationship which is a shame. I also may or may not be bitter that we have yet to see Yang visit Summer's grave. This is the last prompt I have done, so thank you for sticking around and I hope you've enjoyed reading them as much as I've enjoyed writing them!**


End file.
